


Something Isn't Right Here

by Sherlovi



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DEArtfest, Detroit Evolution, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlovi/pseuds/Sherlovi
Summary: Ada and Nines find themselves in the strange circumstance of having their bodies swapped. On the surface, Nines has it worse than Ada though she'd likely beg to differ.This is a work for DEArtfest's prompt Bodyswap.
Relationships: AdaNorth - Relationship, reed900 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Something Isn't Right Here

Nines was standing in the kitchen seeming dazed, his eyes looking down towards the counter unfocused and lost, as though he were in a thought so deep he could swim in it. "Nines?" Gavin requested, waiting for some form of response. "Nines hey," he got up off of the couch and approached the other from behind, wrapping his arms around him to try and draw him away from his thoughts and back to reality, unfortunately for him, that's exactly what happened, even more unfortunately for him, the circumstances occurring currently were less than ideal for where he was standing. 'Nines' grabbed hold of Gavin's arm over his shoulder and spun back to switch places with him and slam him against the counter, pinning him down with his arm held back forcefully, pulling at it until it was close to snapping which caused Gavin to yell as a show of the intense pain the action caused him.

"Nines what the fuck!?" he yelled, his breath rapid and frantic as the other stayed standing over him with an expression he'd never seen his boyfriend pull before, one of intense, raw, anger. Nines' expression suddenly softened, he looked around, his face shifting into confusion as his grip loosened a bit on Gavin, enough to give him some much needed respite. "Where am I?" Nines questioned, immediately noticing his own voice which caused the sound of a gasp to escape him as he relinquished his grasp on Gavin entirely to fall back into a sitting position, slide against the counters behind himself, and cover his mouth in shock. Gavin lied where he was on the counter to breathe for a moment before moving enough to turn himself and look down at Nines, holding his arm because it was still sore from the abuse. "Gavin Reed," Nines muttered, hastily getting to his feet. "What am I doing here!? Why am I-" he tried to approach, but Gavin shrunk back defensively, still shaken from moments ago.

"Gavin, this is all wrong it- its not Nines, I'm not Nines! I'm Ada!" she finally got it out, Gavin's demeanor melting into his own confusion now. "What?" he snapped, his hands still holding the counter behind him. "I'm Ada, I was Ada, I was at a warehouse fighting a bunch of guys off with North when suddenly they got the upper hand on me and I... North," she looked for the door, once she spotted it, she headed for it. "Wait-!" Gavin reached out and took her wrist, letting go when she looked back at him defensively. "You gotta take me with you," he demanded. "Take you with me? Why would I take you with me when it'll be faster if I-" she stopped at Gavin intervened. "Look you can argue about it all you want but I'm coming with you, if there's a chance that Nines is in your body because you're in his, I gotta be there for him," Gavin expressed, grabbing his jacket off of the couch in the meantime, slipping his cellphone into it's pocket. Ada looked him up and down quietly, thanks to North, she knew the determination he was currently feeling all too well. "Alright, you're with me," she replied simply, turning again to head out the door with Gavin trailing close behind.

Nines woke up in the back of a large dark truck, he was confused, looking around his surroundings and realizing, this body... it definitely wasn't his, even with the restraints he could feel on his wrists, he could tell this body was all wrong. He chewed on the inner part of his lower lip and turned his attention to the two men in masks both staring at their phone, and then to the large sum of thirium and other products stored in Cyberlife crates beside them, he grimaced. Those weren't the humans to distribute anymore, what were they doing here? What was he doing here? He stayed quiet, thinking, analyzing, he had to figure the right approach before he acted, the men were armed and he didn't want whoever he was to be harmed. Whoever he was? He did a quick scan and waited for his model to be brought up, ADA. Ada? He was Ada!? Did that mean... no, there was no time to think about that now. Nines looked at the men again, then at the door beside himself, and then, without a sentiment to give, he went entirely limp, slumping over the seat belt they had him strapped in with. "Ey!" one of the two armed men got up. "Is it broken?" the other questioned as the first to speak cautiously got closer to take a look. When Nines could feel the breath of the man on top of his head, he decided to strike.He jerked upwards to slam the top of his head into the man's nose, causing him to stumble backwards so that Nines could wrap Ada's legs around the man's neck and toss him at his partner that was up and searching for the gun on his belt. 

While the two were trying to regain their bearings, Nines twisted himself to the side to undo the belt keeping him in and got up, he tugged at the ropes using Ada's natural strength until they broke, looking down at his wrists with a smirk. "Nice Ada," he stated, eternally impressed by her abilities, and then readied himself for the fight. The space was minimal, but lucky for him, he had scanners they didn't and so his maneuvers would be a lot more concise. As one came at him he turned himself at last minute so the man stumbled past, straight into the doors keeping them in, Nines taking the second man's distraction of his partner to his advantage by grabbing his wrist as he was looking away and turning to swing him into the wall beside, easily knocking him out. The first guy was up again, this time with gun in hand, which caused Nines to start to back up. He glanced to his side, grabbing one of the cases there to throw it at the man which caused him to shoot a few times as a reflex, the shots going through the wall behind Nines and, unfortunately, into the driver's neck. 

The truck started to swerve, the fourth man in the passenger seat trying to regain control as it became harder to stand in the back. Nines and the first man were both on the ground, sliding back and forth, he turned and tried to aim his gun at Nines again, Nines looked around frantically, noticing that the shelving holding onto the product was secured by short tethers, he grabbed one, ripping it off of the wall, it slid towards him and gave him cover as more rounds went off, he was lucky the truck went the way he needed it to in that moment. Nines then grabbed the other one as the truck swung the other way, ripping it too which caused the whole unit to go sliding towards the man still trying to get his shots in. The entire large heavy shelf slid right against the first man and shoved the doors open with a ridiculous force, the first man, and the second man, both tumbling out of the truck and into the road where, thankfully, cars had enough time to stop before they were hit, being wary and staying their distance from the truck the minute it seemed to be swerving out of control.

The closest behind the truck was a motorcycle, being ridden by none other than North, who was thankfully able to maneuver around them and leave them to be dealt with by the general public. Nines held onto the truck doors as he stared out to her and waved since she was waving at him, he saw her shake her head, she was pointing at something. An eyebrow raised, Nines turned himself and leapt up to grab the top of the truck and pull himself above it, looking towards what she was trying to warn him of, they were going onto an off ramp that lead to a large unfinished crevice in the road that would plummet them down to their death. His eyes widened, he thought about just jumping off right then and there but, if there was a chance the two in the front were alive, then there was a chance they hadn't noticed the danger they were heading towards, seeing as neither had jumped out yet. Nines groaned and reached out to dig his fingers into the cheap metal of the truck's top, he pulled himself up and started to move along towards the front as quickly as he could drag himself. With little delay he made it to the front seats, looking down through the windshield at the guy who was still alive and trying to frantically get his door open, a frivolous effort because the dead body of the other was leaning on his own door, keeping both locked. Nines gestured for the passenger to lean back, he ignored him, he rolled his eyes and moved himself away from the window, sitting back on folded legs to bring his fists down onto the glass. 

They were nearing the end of the road just as he made a crack, and then, met it, just as he finally broke through and was able to pull the man out of the passenger seat through the front window and throw him onto the back of the truck to roll off to safety, albeit, severely injured safety. As Nines got up, he could see the front of the truck flying right off the road's jagged end, he sucked in an unneeded breath, prayed to RA9 that Ada was fast, and started to run backwards, leaping from the very back of the truck, kicking off of it, just as the end met the road's end. He went flying towards North who was now coming to a skidded stop where the truck had just taken to the air itself the opposite way. North reached her hand out... Nines did the same with Ada's... and... she grabbed him, pulling him towards her to land right on the back of the bike like the entire endeavor had been planned. It was perfect execution, near flawless, aside from the sounds of the truck crashing down against the pavement far below them.  
"Oh... oh my g-Ada! That was insane babe what-" North leaned in to try and kiss her loved one to show some support but, Nines shrunk away from her.

"Its Nines!" he stated clearly, North staring at him in surprise. "It... what!?" she asked in shock. "Wait, wait, hold on, lets move away from the scary cliff and call the police before you explain to me what the hell is going on," she turned the bike to ride them down a ways back to sanctuary. Just as Nines was finishing his explanation, and the police were finishing getting the statements they needed with his story as well, Gavin pulled up and Ada, in Nines' body, got out of the car to come jogging up and hug her girlfriend. North's arms stayed at her sides, even after listening to it all, she was still so confused by this. "Is that you tincan?" Gavin requested as he approached Ada, Nines nodded and Gavin reached out to put a hand on his cheek. "You're alright, god damn, what happened?" Gavin asked, Nines nuzzled the hand gently, holding on to Gavin's wrist. "Before I explain, lets see if we can get it fixed," he turned to move away from Gavin slowly, and approached himself, or rather, Ada.

"Interface?" he requested, holding out her hand. "Interface," she agreed, reaching out his and connecting the two of them as they made contact. It only took a few seconds before their eyes opened again and they both looked down at their own bodies, they were back to normal. "Oh thank goodness," Nines breathed, running his hands down his shirt to smooth the wrinkles it had gotten from Ada's ride in the car. "Hey, I still have your memories from today... wow, all that and you didn't get a scratch on me?" she asked, looking up at Nines. "Remarkable," she muttered, causing Nines to smirk as Gavin came over and took his hand to show he was supported. "I don't understand though, why did we swap like that to begin with?" Nines inquired, Ada shaking her head as she reached out to North, needing her right now too. "I'm not sure, it could have something to do with the memory probe long ago but, I don't really know why it would've happened so suddenly, we may have to do some tests later on," Ada expressed, Nines giving her a nod. 

"For now though, I think I'd like to head home, I'm, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm exhausted," Nines chuckled through his words, facing Gavin and holding both of his hands now. "... and I'd bet you're pretty hungry seeing as I didn't get dinner finished," he offered, it being Gavin's turn to smirk as he got closer to the android he knew well both physically and mentally. "S'alright, dinner can wait if it means finding you again," he said softly, Ada groaning from where she stood. "You're both too much!" she complained. "I agree," North laughed, keeping one arm around Ada's shoulder, and one on her hip. "So glad we're not like that, right babe?" North teased, walking around the back of Ada playfully to get on her bike. "Yes, yes, now come on, we gotta go explain what happened to Markus, I'm not up for a fit from Simon but, there's no way we can keep this from them until tomorrow," Ada explained, rolling her eyes as she too got on the back of North's bike. 

"We'll talk later Ada, okay?" Nines requested, Ada nodded. "Later, promise," Ada smiled, and she and North rode off. "Is your arm okay?" Nines asked Gavin, yet again turning focus to him. "Is my arm- oh, yeah, yeah, just a little sore," Gavin gave, rolling his shoulder to show Nines there was no need to worry. "If she can do that at any time though we're gonna need to set some boundary rules because, damn," Gavin shook his head, turning from Nines to walk to the car, Nines smiled. "No way are we doing that, you know I like to cuddle, and you know you like it too," Nines teased, Gavin throwing his head back with a scoff. "Do not," he engaged. "Do too," Nines chided lovingly, the sun setting behind them as they walked away from what was, moments ago, a very dangerous place. A place now filled with a whole lot of comfort, now that things were back to normal, and they were together again.


End file.
